Homosexuality
by byaku
Summary: Rock Lee is chosen by Tsunade along with several other shinobi to accompany two young Jinchuuriki to Sunagakure Naruto included. However, the Akatsuki are after a new target with a new leader and new players... what will happen? Eventual GaaraxLee.
1. Chapter 1

**By**: Byaku

**Pairing**: Eventual GaaraxLee, once life gets settled down.

Author Note 

Hey, what's up? This is my first fic here, so… Be nice. XD My first Naruto fic, anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this one; I've spent a long time editing this and writing it and whatnot. Be prepared; it's going to be a long story and maybe I'll do a sequel. I'm also doing a ShikamaruxChouji fic at the same time called Tabemashou, so… I don't know how long it'll take me to update. I lead a bizarre life balancing homework and enjoyment.

This is the first chapter. It makes things clearer and explains how Gaara got Shukaku back as well as where the rest of the Bijuu are. This story is placed three years after the timeskip, so… Read and review! No flames, please. I'm looking for a beta reader by the way, so if you're interested message me.

Disclaimer 

Byaku: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. Thankfully for the characters. cackles However, I do own Aya, Jyabu Mizu (well, it's my sister's charrie) and Tomozu-san. I also own Atsura and this idea, so DEAL WIV IT

Gaara: …

Byaku: C'mon, Gaara-chan! Say something!

Gaara: …

Byaku: Meh. He's no fun.

Anyway, read and review!

Homosexuality Chapter 1: The Arrival 

There came the sound of a soft and tentative knock. Gaara's dark-ringed green eyes flashed as they flew to the large oaken door, irritation easy to read on his face. "Kazekage-sama?" came a timid voice from behind the door. He relaxed slightly as he recognized the voice. It was one of the newer chuunin, a girl named Kamaio Yokura.

"Yes?" Gaara replied shortly, fighting the urge in his head to pulverize the girl with the chakra-filled gourd of sand sitting next to his desk. Shukaku worked in devious ways; that he had to admit. It was often much harder to resist the impulses when they caught him off guard.

"There is a message here from Hokage-sama's ANBU leader," she said timorously, still outside the door.

"Bring it in." Gaara's eyes were already back down at his paperwork as she opened the door and slipped in. Clutched in her tanned hands was the dispatch he had been waiting for, and he looked at it. Yokura stood there for a few moments before offering it to him, and he could feel her eyes on him. It made it even harder to ignore her, especially with Shukaku talking in the back of his head. Noticing that her hands were shaking he took the dispatch quickly and nodded a dismissal. She fled, neatly closing the door behind her. Thankfully she hadn't slammed it; that would have startled him in a bad way.

Sharp green eyes looked downwards at the paper now clutched in his hand, examining it perfunctorily. A quick glance at the seal told him all that he needed to know. It was indeed Morino Ibiki's seal, which meant that this dispatch had something to do with the plans being made all over in the five main shinobi countries.

Swiftly opening the envelope he pulled the message out and looked it over. It read thusly:

_Kazekage-sama,_

_Plans have been made and neatly executed thus far. Rock Lee-san, an accomplished jounin you may remember from the Chuunin exams, is the leader of the train. I sincerely hope that you will be able to put up with the antics of his team and several other shinobi from various villages offered as their Kage's way of peaceful treaties. There is an ANBU from Kumogakure who is also a Jinchuuriki named Jyabu Mizu. Watch her carefully, as we do not know all of her intentions._

_I received a message from Lee-san a few days ago saying that the two children, Hizaki Tomozu and Nishimotou Aya, were fairly attached to him. Therefore, it would please me to see that the three were quartered in the same general area._

_On the more serious side, there have been more rumors confirming the appearance of several high-level nuke-nin we presumed to be dead. After the death of the leader of the Akatsuki and the Bijuu being let loose, we figured that the rest of the Akatsuki would get themselves killed. Apparently not._

_Uchiha Itachi has been seen several times in the company of Hoshigaki Kisame and we have confirmed these sightings. The most disturbing thing is the rumor we hear of a girl named Kashamaru, who is supposed to be Orochimaru's daughter and the leader of the Akatsuki. They have been added to the Bingo book. If you see them, contact Konohagakure _immediately

_Lee-san should arrive with the train any moment, as the speed of this messenger is slow compared to him. Take care of the Jinchuuriki, please. If you need any help contact Tsunade-sama or myself, Morino Ibiki. Lee is in charge of sending reports back. If you have any questions, he is the one to ask. If he can't answer them, send a message to either Tsunade-sama or myself._

_Signed, Morino Ibiki_

_ANBU Leader of Konohagakure's security_

Gaara frowned. Things were moving much faster then he expected them to, and he wasn't ready for it. "Atsura." His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but he knew that the kunoichi would hear him.

"Gaara-sama." There was a slight displacement of air as the ANBU kunoichi appeared next to Sunagakure's leader. She was dressed like a civilian with her Suna headband hidden under her coat. Atsura was the leader of all of Gaara's spies, information, and security. It was obvious she was getting ready to go investigate the party as a civilian so she could get close; she wasn't wearing her mask.

"Lee-san will be staying with the young Jinchuuriki in the spare quarters in my office." Gaara's words were firm and Atsura nodded. She didn't question things just like a good Sunagakure shinobi. Inwardly Gaara smirked; the shinobi of this village truly were the most adaptable and resourceful.

"How many rooms should I prepare?" Icy blue eyes were level with Gaara's piercing green ones.

"Two. Make sure they connect and there's enough room for one large bed and two small ones. The two younger ones will be having lots of nightmares," Gaara said thoughtfully. "Put them as close to my room as you can." It wasn't like Gaara slept there, anyway. He sighed. Shukaku was giving him a headache and this issue with the Jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki was making Shukaku pry deeper into his mind. He'd have to go venture out in the desert and have a little conversation with the rocks. He hadn't made new potholes in a while; the old ones had practically vanished.

"Where will the others be quartered?"

"Put that Jyabu girl somewhere near your quarters so you can watch her. Naruto should be quartered with Lee and the little Jinchuuriki. He'll help Lee if I cannot. The others can go into the regular quarters." Gaara nodded slightly, his mind searching for any details he missed. "That is all."

Atsura nodded swiftly and disappeared as swiftly as she had come. Gaara stared down at his wooden desk, green eyes blinking wearily. It had been two years since he had been forced to re-seal Shukaku and he had managed to actually start sleeping. However, he could sleep an hour or two at the most without risk of Shukaku taking over. Gaara could actually go over a month without sleep though it wasn't good for his mentality. He became even more dangerous to the people of Sunagakure, though he knew he would never hurt them. Even if it cost him his life.

Giving a disdainful look to the paperwork sitting on his desk, Gaara scooted back in his chair and stared out the window. It was late afternoon; in a few hours the shinobi of Sunagakure that weren't concerned with settling the young Jinchuuriki and their caretakers would be coming out to train.

"Get out of my mind," Gaara growled absently, involuntarily clawing at his head. He could hear Shukaku's laughter echoing between his ears and it perturbed him. After a few minutes he looked up at his door and made sure it was locked. He settled himself comfortably in his chair, making sure that he couldn't see or sense any distractions around him. Finally, he sank into his mind into the area that only he and Shukaku could share.

"**Gaara-kun." **Shukaku appeared a mirror image of Gaara, though Gaara could not only feel the emotions emulating from his skin the Kazekage could literally see them. It was a disturbing place, though it was the one place that Gaara could converse with the deadly Ichibi inside of him.

"_Shukaku."_ Gaara merely glared at the image of himself as he stood warily. He did not venture in here casually; he only came in with a mission.

"**I see you are visiting me." **All Shukaku received to that statement was a "well, duh" stare which looked rather odd and out of place considering the one shooting it at him. **"And why is this? Normally you do not come here unless you have something important to say."**

"_We are receiving four Jinchuuriki into Sunagakure today. Kyuubi and three others; I do not know their identities; all I know is their names."_ Gaara's voice was harsh, rattling emptily in the space of the "room".

"**And what does that have to do with me?"** Shukaku chuckled. **"Afraid I'll convince them to do something?"**

Gaara shot him a Look and Shukaku smirked. _"I know you bijuu cannot talk to each other except through their hosts, and I have no intentions of letting you get a hold on me."_

"**I know,"** Shukaku said with a wistful sigh. How he missed the chaos and sheer destruction allowed to him by an easily overpowered human body. **"What did you want?"**

Two sets of piercing green eyes stared, locked in a battle of wills. _"You know well what I want."_ Gaara answered simply.

"**And I also know you will not get it." **Shukaku let out the raspy, empty sound that counted as a laugh from him. **"I refuse to leave you alone to deal with these little Jinchuuriki. If anything, I shall encourage them to come out. With you distracted, I can take over."**

"_I will not allow that for the sake of Sunagakure,"_ Gaara stated firmly, jade eyes flashing.

"**Whatever you say."** Shukaku seemed untroubled by Gaara's words and they stared at each other, locked in a battle of wills. Finally Shukaku looked away. **"I'll leave you to your little ones."** With another raspy laugh Shukaku disappeared, leaving Gaara alone in his own mind.

"_I'll get you, Shukaku," _Gaara muttered, totally out of character from Shukaku's beating on his head. From all around him he heard a raspy laugh as he exited. It continued echoing for a few moments as he gathered his bearings. "My little ones?" Though he spoke aloud, it wasn't sent to anyone but Shukaku.

"Gaara? Hey, where is he?" A loud voice echoed throughout the entire complex in the middle of Sunagakure containing Gaara's office, causing Gaara to stare at his desk so hard he was afraid that it would burst into flames. There was a brief knock on his door before Atsura appeared.

"Kazekage-sama, did you hear that the train from Konohagakure is here?" The kunoichi's voice was sarcastic and dry so she presumed that he had heard the familiar shout from Uzumaki Naruto as he attempted to find the Kazekage.

Gaara just looked at her for a few seconds, not even dignifying that question with a comment. How could anyone not notice with Naruto yelling all over the place? "I will meet them in a few minutes. I need to finish up what I was doing." She nodded and disappeared as Gaara sat at his desk, filing a few papers before another shout caused him to glare fiercely at the door. Well, time for work was over. Time to get the hard stuff done. Standing up, he grabbed his gourd, slung it onto his back, and strode out the door to find the screaming Konohagakure shinobi to shut him up.

It didn't take that much searching to locate the blond boy. "Hey, Gaara! How are you?" Bounding effortlessly down the hall Naruto nearly bowled the emotionless Kazekage over.

"Why are you calling me?" Gaara cut straight to the point, like normal. The entire "How are you" thing he didn't quite get just yet. If someone needed to know how he was, he'd tell that person. No one else needed to know. Naruto was so shocked that he skidded a few feet before landing almost on his head.

"Oh, yeah. That one ANBU told me to find you. You need to show us where we're staying and you need to meet the kids. The little Jinchuuriki." Several emotions flashed over Naruto's face and Gaara studied him steadily. This trip had been certainly taxing on Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Gaara suspected him that the little humans reminded him of his own past and how it could have been much better had someone cared for him.

"Which ANBU? There are several here in Sunagakure, if you haven't noticed." Gaara stared at Naruto, rather confused. He was still a little bewildered by human irony, as he wasn't always sure whether or not they were teasing or not.

"That one… the kunoichi." Naruto scratched his head thoughtfully as Gaara strode down the hallway.

"Ah, yes. Atsura." It made sense that she would want to talk to Naruto. Naruto and Lee would be the first defense for the Jinchuuriki that had arrived.

"She's one heck of a shinobi! She's amazing!" Naruto's blue eyes glowed with admiration as Gaara stopped and stared at him. Ah, no wonder he never got these silly human emotions. They made no sense. "Anyway. Fuzzy-brows wanted to meet you; you guys haven't seen each other in a long time. Not since Kimimaro, I don't think." Gaara stepped back to allow Naruto to take the lead and the blonde boy bounded off gratefully. The Kazekage followed at a more sedate pace, not in a hurry to get anywhere.

Gaara tuned whatever Naruto was saying as they walked towards their destination. All the villagers were walking around him, murmuring "Kazekage-sama" when they said anything. Twitching his nose, he adjusted the gourd on his back and walked faster. Naruto could talk just as fast as he walked, a fact that amazed Gaara. He had never seen the point in talking and walking at the same time unless it conserved energy or made time efficiency more useful.

"Ahh! Kazekage-sama!" A rather tall man wearing a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers came into the view of Gaara's green pupils. Precisely Gaara narrowed his eyes and gave the Konohagakure Jounin The Look. The other man, a four-year-old girl balanced on his hip, looked sheepish. "Gaara. Sorry." Ignoring him for a second, Gaara let his eyes take in everything around him.

It was just a group of people, nothing more. They must have walked the entire way, Gaara decided. He doubted that they made it in three days, even with Lee as a leader. Tall and short, skinny and fat, with various hitai-ate all over the place, the shinobi that composed the train were obviously from several different villages. He recognized most of them, however.

A blonde girl he recognized as Yamanaka Ino was balancing another child, this one older then the girl-child the green jumpsuit man was carrying, on her hip. It seemed that her entire team was here; Gaara caught sight of Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru as well as various other shinobi from other Villages he had seen before. What caught in his sight was the tall girl that was 16 years old at the most. The way she carried herself immediately caused Gaara to suspect she was carrying a Bijuu.

"That girl is Jyabu Mizu," Atsura whispered in Gaara's ear. He had felt her approach so she didn't startle him at all. After working with someone a while one would acquire a feel for their chakra patterns. That was what had happened with Atsura. She had been head of security since he had become Kazekage. He merely nodded his reply as Naruto bounded enthusiastically up to the Konoha jounin carrying the girl before turning to gesture wildly at Gaara.

Gaara walked swiftly to the two men and looked at both of them. He didn't bother with pleasantries, like normal. "This is?" Green eyes flickered to the child before flickering back to her holder.

Rock Lee blushed minimally under the intense gaze of the Kazekage before answering. "Gaara, this is Nishimotou Aya. She is a Jinchuuriki of Rokubi."

The four-year-old turned around in his arms to get a good view of the man wearing the black coat. Suddenly, Aya squealed and tried to wriggle her way out of Lee's grasp unsuccessfully. Gaara watched, slightly fascinated, as Lee talked to her quietly in hushed tones. The way the girl answered petulantly signified that she wasn't getting what she wanted. In return, Gaara caught words like "youth", "springtime," "Kazekage-sama," and "doesn't play with kids."

Finally Lee set the girl down and she ran towards Gaara before he realized it and attached to his leg. A ripple of shock ripped through his body at the sudden contact and Gaara had to fight to control his instincts in this case. Naruto and Lee were watching him, worried, though inwardly they wondered what Rokubi would do to protect his host in case Shukaku threatened Aya and him.

His eyes wide with shock Gaara stared down at the little girl. _Where is Rokubi? He should be present; she does not seem to be old enough to properly control him_. Gaara's thoughts were rushed, frantic, as he used all his mentality to suppress Shukaku's familiar desires.

"Ah, the springtime of youth!" Lee struck a rather obnoxious pose, his thumb pointed towards Gaara's general direction. Gaara merely stared at him quizzically, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, he got irritated enough to do something.

"Get off my leg," he said, shaking it slightly. The little girl, Aya, looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, hoping to get her way. Gaara merely stared down at her, his face unmoved. She pouted and let go of his leg.

"Spoilsport," Aya muttered darkly, sounding a lot older then four. Lee's dark eyes shot up to the Kazekage's face. One did not get away with calling the Kazekage a spoilsport!

Gaara stood there, not understanding what she said. But at least she had let go of his leg. He merely dismissed it as a silly human custom he would never get. "Atsura." His dark-ringed green eyes were focused intently on Lee's face as he summoned the leader of his ANBU. She was at his side in less then a second.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Having discarded the civilian clothes Atsura was dressed like a true ANBU, dark clothes and mask included.

"Get everyone besides that Jyabu girl and Lee, Naruto, and the two little ones settled." Acute emerald eyes never left Lee's face as he gave the kunoichi orders.

"Will do." She gave one sharp nod before dashing off, calling orders that she knew the ANBU and Jounin around her would hear.

"Where is the other one?" Gaara asked calmly. Lee's dark eyes wavered towards the child Ino was carrying briefly before returning to Gaara's face.

"Ino has him," Lee replied calmly, picking up Aya and balancing her on his hip carefully. She shot a whiny look at Gaara before nestling against Lee's chest and sucking her thumb.

"What is his name?" Gaara asked. He was staring a bit oddly at Aya, not comprehending her behavior. Very rarely had the Kazekage of Sunagakure had to encounter human children before; this meeting was the most peculiar he had ever seen. What child without a death wish ran up to Sabaku no Gaara and grabbed his leg? Gaara certainly had never met one.

"His name is Hizaki Tomozu," Lee answered, shooting a worried glance over at the seven-year-old boy cuddled against the kunoichi chuunin's torso. "I don't know how much you two will get along…"

"We are not sure how much interaction between the children Jinchuuriki and Gaara-sama is required," Atsura said stiffly, reappearing at Gaara's side.

"Are they settled?" Gaara asked, turning his torso and listening to the black coat rustle as he talked to his ANBU. He was quite shocked if her answer was yes. Unless they walked very fast it would take about ten minutes to reach their quarters in Suna.

"I've got a group of Jounin and Chuunin getting them so." It was then that Gaara noticed the boy-child clutching Atsura's arms in a death vice.

"Is that Tomozu?" Gaara looked at the little boy who shrank farther back away from him.

"Ah, yes. Tomozu, are you okay?" Lee set Aya down where she turned her eyes to Gaara before walking over to Atsura and taking Tomozu from her. The boy glared hatred at Gaara who returned the gaze with a certain lack of understanding in his eyes. "Tomozu, please don't glare at him." Lee shot a worried glance to the intrigued Gaara before stepping a few steps back. "Gaara, would you please take Aya, or at least keep an eye on her?" Lee's eyes begged as Tomozu had pinned himself around Lee's torso, not allowing even a finger free.

Rather cynically amused by the sight in front of him, Gaara crouched down and became eye level with the four-year-old. "You're a Jinchuuriki, just like me, right?" the little girl asked him, shining crystal blue eyes now level with the much taller man. Gaara nodded. "See, we have something in common!" Aya said excitedly. Lee shot Gaara a worried glance, now concerned that he had even made the offer.

Blinking, Gaara stared at the scrap of humanity that could do so much damage if she released the monster inside her. "Stay next to me, but don't grab my leg or my coat." It wasn't a request as much as an order, and Aya pouted as she started following the Kazekage. Eventually the pout changed to a smile as she skipped instead of walked, being a naturally happy four-year-old instead of one harboring a dangerous creature.

Atsura was following the two at a distance, keeping a close eye on Gaara-sama as well as the way he acted around Lee. There was something about Lee that she just couldn't place. It might have been the way he acted, or some other little thing. It intrigued her, and it was something she planned to figure out before leaving him alone. Mentally she made a note to place one of her more trusted ANBU on watch over him, hopefully with Gaara-sama's permission.

"Where are we going, Gaara?" Lee's voice was curious and it startled Gaara out of the reverie he had drifted into. The Kazekage stopped suddenly and with a small THUD Aya ran into the back of his leg and fell. A slight bruise could be seen on her forehead as she started to cry and Lee inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. "Aya, it's okay, you'll be fine," the Konohagakure jounin said, trying to soothe the little girl. Aya's blue eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Gaara who was, in turn, staring down at her with a rather confused expression.

"I didn't hurt you," Gaara said quizzically, face steady as his mind raced. Getting thrust into new situations was not his forte, but he was certainly going to try. He hoped.

"I know," Aya said, bounding back up. Both Lee and Gaara stared at the little girl as she smiled cheekily and bounced ahead. Shaking his head, Gaara resumed leading the little party.

"Gaara! Hey, where are you?" A blonde head poked out of the door to a nearby tavern and out bounded Naruto, bright-eyed and literally bushy-tailed.

"Right in front of you." Green eyes stared unblinkingly at the overenthusiastic Konoha jounin as Gaara tried to figure out what to do with him.

"Ahh, I see ya now. Where are we going?" Naruto didn't miss a beat as he swept Aya up and settled her on his shoulders.

"My house," Gaara responded, starting to walk again with his gaze focused forwards.

"Why are we going there?" Lee, afraid of being left behind, caught up on the right side of Gaara while Naruto took the right.

"That is where you will be sleeping," answered Gaara shortly. Lee and Naruto stopped, staring at Gaara. The Kazekage was going to room with them. Gaara paused momentarily, obviously shocked by their reactions. "There are several rooms for your use, of course," he added lucidly.

"Fine with me," Naruto said cheerfully, walking quickly.

"Are the training grounds near?" Hizaki Tomozu spoke for the first time to Gaara, his intense brown eyes focused with a slight hatred on the much taller man in front of him.

Gaara stared back, slightly curious why such a little boy would be interested in those details before nodding curtly. "Only a few minutes away." The little boy seemed satisfied with the answer and curled closer to Lee, much to Gaara's annoyance. "Atsura," Gaara whispered, ignoring everyone else for these few moments. The shinobi appeared quickly, nearly landing on top of Aya who squealed in annoyance. "Get Jyabu Mizu settled. I will talk to you afterwards," he said sharply. She nodded and disappeared again.

"Gaara?" Somehow the little Aya girl had escaped from Naruto's grasp and was tugging on the edges of Gaara's black coat. Harsh green eyes looked into the girl's blue ones but she didn't move an inch. "Will you train with me?"

On a purely logical aspect Gaara considered this. The girl needed training and he doubted that she should be put anywhere near the academy. However, it would probably take the three of them (when Gaara could escape his Kazekage duties) to train the two little Jinchuuriki. It was also a good chance to find out what that Jyabu girl could do. "I suppose, if I have the spare time." It would benefit both Suna and Gaara in more ways then Gaara cared to think about.

Lee and Naruto looked shocked but Aya hopped happily in circles, seeming thrilled by the shinobi's decision. "Yay!" she cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. "Gaara, are you sure?" Lee's voice was tentative. He wasn't quite sure how to treat Gaara. Last time Gaara had saved Lee. Now Lee felt that it was his duty to return the favor, though a time to do so hadn't quite presented itself yet.

A swift nod saved Gaara from saying anything else as they arrived at his "house". It wasn't like he spent that much time in it, anyway. The group stood there, silent, until another inquiry from Aya broke the silence. "What is on your back?" she asked, blue eyes round as she stared up at the gourd made of hardened sand.

A cursory glance at Gaara made Lee realize that he was more amazed that someone was talking to him normally then anything else. _I guess all the "Kazekage-sama" he gets from the villagers and the shinobi really get tiring after a while,_ the black-haired shinobi thought, intrigued.

"It's a gourd, made of sand." Curtly the words left Gaara's mouth, allowing him to switch the position of said gourd on his back without notice.

"What do you use it for?" Aya continued her questions.

"To fight, and to protect Suna." His green gaze flickered to Lee. "Does she normally ask this many questions?"

Lee hung his head and nodded, or as well as he could manage with Tomozu's death grip/stranglehold preventing him from moving.

"Makes sense," Aya said thoughtfully, standing in place with a hand attentively placed on her chin. She looked much older then her four years of age, though Gaara knew that having a Jinchuuriki did things like that. He had gone through much a similar process, many years ago.

"Can we go in now?" Having obviously gotten bored, Naruto was impatiently waiting to get in the house.

Nodding, Gaara gently forced the door open and led the way into the multi-story building. "Stop." His voice was loud and firm and even Tomozu looked at him. "There are conditions. My room and office is not to be touched. If you need anything, talk to Kairyu. He will get you what you need. Other then that, keep it silent."

Naruto and Lee nodded their understanding while Aya merely examined the room and Tomozu didn't move. It would be the senior shinobi's responsibility to make sure that the young ones upheld that promise, and Gaara knew that at least Lee would try to keep it quiet. "Naruto. Stay here." Motioning for Lee and the two little ones to follow him, Gaara started up the stairs, minimally adjusting the gourd to fit through the slightly small flight.

"Where is your room, Gaara?" Aya asked cheerfully. A tendril of sand escaped from Gaara's gourd and gestured to the first door they passed on the left. "Ooh! Can I see inside it?" Much to Lee's surprise (not) Gaara didn't even dignify that question with an answer, leaving Aya looking sad.

"Aya, this is your room." A single, elegant gesture led to a door practically opposite from Gaara's. Aya squealed and reached out to grab Gaara's leg only to realize that he had moved out of her reach. Pouting, she sat, sulking, by her door. "None of that." Intelligent green eyes stared harshly down at the girl as she stared back up at him, resilient in her decision. Turning back towards Lee and Tomozu, Gaara nodded to another door farther down on the same side. "Lee, you will share that room with Tomozu. The two rooms are connected with a bathroom in between." Lee nodded, still trying to pry Tomozu off of him. When that was unsuccessful, Lee opened the door and disappeared inside, towing Aya behind him.

Returning for Naruto, Gaara got him settled noisily but quickly. It had been taxing for him and Shukaku was acting up, harassing him in an effort to break his control and provoke the other Jinchuuriki with their bijuu. So far none of the four bijuu visiting Suna had made any effort to show themselves so Gaara had to assume that they had fairly decent control over themselves.

Gaara debated between locking himself in his bedroom or going out and wandering around Sunagakure. Seeing as it was heading towards evening and the sun was disappearing he chose the latter of the two options. "Lee!" Gaara barked the command, knowing that Lee would respond to it immediately.

"Yes?" Lee said, poking his head out the door that connected to his and Tomozu's shared room.

"I'm leaving to patrol Suna." Gaara's flat jade eyes drilled into Lee's as he gestured to the stairs, indicating that he'd be gone for a while and that Lee was to watch the children. "I will be back later."

"Ah, I'll come with you; let me get Naruto to keep an eye on Aya and Tomozu," Lee said, hurryingly running across the hall into Naruto's room. Gaara, stunned that someone had offered to keep him company, ignored the heated exchange of words between the two Konoha shinobi as Lee managed somehow to manipulate Naruto into watching the two Jinchuuriki. Somehow Gaara felt that Lee knew that Naruto could take better care of them then Lee could. Naruto could relate to them more.

"Let's go!" Lee said, appearing dressed in his typical green jumpsuit as he prepared to follow Gaara all around Suna. Gaara, shaking his head in defeat, merely led his way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**By**: Byaku

**Pairing**: GaaraxLee, once Lee gets over the fact that Gaara's not as emo of a bitch as Lee thinks he is. XD

Author Note 

Whee, second chapter! I'm forever changing things and I'll probably post chapters at 2-week increments because it's easiest for me that way. Plus, it gives me ample time to edit them and get them checked over by my sister (who's in a technical way my beta reader, though I'd love to have other people check over my work too. ). Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I'll probably update this second chapter note before I post it… xD If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know! I'm always looking for good ideas for fics and I'll take people's requests if they give them to me. I'm up for anything.

At the end of this chapter, by the way, like the last third of it is in the Akatsuki's point of view. It features all the Akatsuki and gives a little preview into how they work and what happened. By the way, only four of the original members are still alive. ;; Or three. Something like that.

This is the 2nd chapter! POOF! Amazing! Well, kinda. Lee and Gaara go for a little walk and talk (Lee talks the most) and Lee gets attacked… OMG DRAMA! And amusingly enough there's a little bit of fluff done by Lee in loop-land… he's dreaming and doesn't realize what he's doing. Hopefully by chapter 5 or 6 we'll get some yaoi action. It depends on my muse and the stabled plot bunnies that are being devious about working again. I'll have to round up some new ones… Just reminding you, I am a teenager and I do have a huge workload on my plate concerning school, so if I miss a chapter due to schoolwork please forgive me. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer 

Byaku: Unfortunately, again, I wished I owned Naruto. I own Aya, Tomozu, Mizu, Atsura, Jishouryu, and any other original character that's not mentioned in this series. I also own this idea.

Kakashi: Yup.

Byaku: You're a lot more helpful (helpful-er? XD) then my other commentator.

Kakashi: That's what I'm here for. & (weird face)

Homosexuality 

Chapter 2: Rock Lee?

The barest amount of noise was made as two high-level shinobi from different villages made their way among the dark, deserted streets of Sunagakure. Their sandals were treated specially to make minimal noise, which made sense. But why was Gaara thinking about sandals while walking? There were other things that were on his mind, none of them necessarily being happy or cheerful.

"Wow, it looks a lot different when it's dark," Lee said, drawing Gaara out of his pensive mood. 

Gaara's hard jade eyes merely glanced over at Lee before returning to survey his surroundings. Lee, sensing Gaara's mood, closed his mouth and took in the surroundings around him. Sunagakure was well barricaded, with wooden barricades coated with a special paste made to resist fire. Since Suna was always low on water it didn't sit well with the residents to coat the logs with water, thus wasting it. Several years ago, before Gaara was born, however, a resident shinobi of the village came up with an herbal paste that made fire useless against the logs.

"Why did you use logs to barricade the walls instead of a jutsu?" Lee's voice was curious as the two continued walking. When Gaara didn't answer, Lee stopped walking and looked at him. Finally, Gaara decided to answer him. That stare of Lee's was really grating his nerves.

"About twenty years ago, before I was born, a man named Sugorou Tobomu came up with an herbal paste that made logs fire-proof," Gaara answered shortly.

"Ah, I suppose that makes sense. And then you shield it with a jutsu?" Lee's excited babbling had attracted the attention of a man hidden in the shadows. An almost-sigh escaped Gaara's mental blockade as he recognized who the man was. "Oh, I don't suppose you've met my teacher, Maito Gai-sensei?"

"It is very nice to have the honor of meeting the Kazekage of Sunagakure, eh, Gaara-sama?" Gai's voice and the pleasantries were lost on the red-haired man as the fascinating black eyebrows began to move up and down and all around. When Gaara didn't respond Gai merely coughed into his fist before striking a pose. "I say it is!"

Gaara merely nodded once and continued forward, leaving Lee giving his teacher stumbling explanations about what he was doing wandering Sunagakure with the feared Kazekage near the late evening. _How does he get his eyebrows to do that?_ The kazekage wondered, rather fascinated. However, that was a mystery to solve another day. Only when he was sure that Suna was safe could he return to his office and…

Wait.

The brats—no, the little Jinchuuriki were in his office building now. What had possessed him to put them there? Grumbling inwardly much like a spoiled child, the Kazekage crossed his arms and flicked a glance backwards. That weird jounin with the fascinating eyebrows had disappeared, leaving Lee to catch up with him.

"Sorry about that," Lee said, scratching behind his head as he easily caught up with the Kazekage. Gaara didn't bother responding. Pleasantries were lost on him, mostly because he didn't understand them. What could simple words do? Please, or Thank You, or You're Welcome, or Excuse Me… they were just a handful of letters thrown together that seemed to be a ritualistic part of human existence. Well, since Gaara wasn't exactly human, the words didn't have any affect whatsoever on him.

Gaara's pace resumed at its normal speed, though since Lee was accustomed to walking far faster then that he had no trouble keeping up. Eyes as hard as emeralds were darting about, looking for any suspicious shadows that could mean danger. Soon Lee was chatting amiably though Gaara was drowning his words out, ignoring what the Konoha Jounin was saying. Suddenly Gaara could see the gates to Suna looming in his vision. "Are we going outside?" That one question penetrated Gaara's defense to Lee's voice and he nodded once before glancing at the guard.

Gulping visibly the guard bowed to Gaara before hitting the switch that would open the gate. Gaara swept by him, ignoring Lee's babbled apologies to the guard and the guard's "You're welcome."

"Wow. There's a lot of sand out here," Lee said admiringly. Gaara shot him a look that resembled a normal person's "duh", but it looked a lot less friendly on the Kazekage's face. "Kazekage-sama…"

A strong shake of Gaara's head and a puff of air blown out in annoyance was all the answer that Lee needed. "I don't need a sycophant. If you're going to call me Kazekage-sama you might as well leave. Now." Curtly though the words sounded, they were heard more as a petulant whine in Lee's ears more then anything else. Turning his head out towards the edges of the gate that led back to Sunagakure, Gaara ignored Lee for a few seconds until he could determine whether or not the black-haired boy was following him.

"Fine, Gaara-sama," Lee muttered, sure that the Kazekage could hear him and wondering if he was signing his death warrant that very moment. When no enveloping waves of sand hit him he jogged steadily up to him with a half-smile on his face.

The two shinobi walked in silence, Lee taking in the awesome sights around him of Suna when dusk was sitting in while Gaara took the sights around him in for a different reason. He also had sent out his chakra, examining his surroundings for any sense of danger or any differences in the climate that would mean a potential threat to his village.

They were but two or three hundred feet from Suna when Gaara felt the distinctive changes around him. He stopped suddenly and Lee nearly barreled into him, pausing mere inches away from Gaara's gourd. Lee's eyes darted around, unsure. Since he was a master of Taijutsu, he couldn't pick up quite the changes that Gaara could. It could also have to do with how attuned Gaara was to his village, but Lee couldn't doubt that Gaara was acting strangely.

"What is it…" Lee's question was cut off by a curt raising of Gaara's hand as the younger boy's eyes narrowed, searching for the source of the noise he had just heard. Suddenly, six shinobi appeared in a loose semi-circle around Gaara and Lee.

"Who are you?" Gaara demanded, falling back a pace and glancing worriedly back at Suna.

The leader, who appeared to be a woman, sneered at Gaara. Lee seriously started wondering if these guys (well, shinobi) had any sense of self-preservation techniques or if they knew who Gaara was. "My name is none of your concern. It's not you whom I'm after." Like the other five, she was dressed in all black with an ANBU mask on. However, no identifying marks could be seen on its slick surface.

"Who are you after, then?" Lee asked, his eyes wide though he too was back in a fighting stance. The woman ANBU sneered again.

"You, of course, Rock Lee of Konohagakure." As one, the six ANBU started forming handseals. Though they were rapid, they weren't nearly as fast as Gaara's.

"Lee. Get back," Gaara said quietly, his hands forming seals and his jade eyes focused intently on the enemy. Lee, nodding, quickly darted behind the Kazekage. He recognized some of the seals the younger man was making, and he didn't want to get in the way. The leader, her hands moving quicker in her desperation, managed to complete her part of the sequence just as Gaara released his jutsu. Two of the five others also completed theirs and symbols flew unconstrained from their bodies towards Lee's.

The six were quickly crushed under Gaara's relentless waves of sand but the three completed symbols made their way towards Lee and quickly hit their stunned target. Turning quickly, the Kazekage ignored the dying shinobi and faced his companion behind him. Lee was lying on the ground, stunned, though the occasional twitching of his limbs let Gaara know that he was alive.

"Gaara-sama…" Lee's voice was weak. "What were those symbols? I don't recognize them…" Gaara ignored Lee's voice and concentrated. By the pattern of those symbols he could deduce that the shinobi were from various villages and were probably missing-nin. None of them were from Suna; he would have recognized their chakra patterns. However, it was most disturbing to him that he didn't recognize the jutsu cast.

"Neither did I. I'm going to take you back to Suna. Can you move?" Gaara peered down curiously at the symbols that seemed to be making the black-haired man's clothes ripple. They were weird, that was for certain. However, they seemed curiously similar to Orochimaru's doings all those years ago.

Weakly Lee shook his head. "My muscles won't do what I want them to." A feeble frown decorated the normally determined man's face and the crease between Gaara's eyebrows deepened. That wasn't a good sign.

"Do you want me to move you or do you want to stay here?" Gaara watched rather anxiously as the shinobi tilted this way and that, like he was drunk before collapsing onto Gaara who flinched at the touch. The Kazekage half-expected Lee to flinch and draw back just like everyone in Suna would do; however, Lee couldn't quite move.

"Since I can't move, unless you want to carry me I'll have to stay here." Lee's voice, though weak, held a touch of sarcasm that Gaara didn't quite understand. With an internal shrug Gaara bent down and carefully picked Lee up like a child. Lee felt bulky and awkward in the Kazekage's arms, but Lee didn't flinch so Gaara decided he could stand this. However, when Lee's eyes closed and he snuggled closer to Gaara's chest Gaara did react. Nearly dropping the Konohagakure jounin, Gaara's jade eyes stared down at the body of the man he carried in his arms. Not only was that an odd sight in its own right, but also the way Lee was against Gaara felt strangely warm.

Shaking his head, Gaara focused his eyes on the gate to Suna. "Open up." His voice, pitched so that it carried towards the gate and its guards, wasn't louder then normal. Ignoring the stares of his guards as he walked in carrying Lee in his arms, Gaara walked straight towards the medical clinic that his personal doctor worked in. Out of the six clinics in the town, Benykou Clinic was the largest and best known. It was also where Toyamaru Chizuko-sensei, the Kazekage's personal doctor, worked.

"Chizuko!" Gaara said it quietly, though it obviously was a command. Seemingly out of nowhere the proficient medic-nin appeared by his side, nothing but concern reflecting in his eyes. No surprise emulated from him at all seeing the deadly Kazekage of his village carrying an incapacitated Konoha jounin in his arms.

"Set him over here," Chizuko said smoothly, gesturing to an empty bed not too far away. "Tell me what happened." In short and to-the-point sentences Gaara explained the happenings of the evening as he laid Lee down. "I guess that makes sense," he murmured to himself, examining the ripples of the seal under Lee's clothing. Smoothly he reached a hand down and started tugging at Lee's clothes. "I'll have to take the clothes off, though, to examine the seal. Just his shirt will be fine for now." Deftly Chizuko took, well, rather, ripped, off the top part of Lee's favored green jumpsuit.

"Why isn't he responding?" Gaara's voice, though curt, had both a hint of anxiety and curiosity that few would have sensed. Only through Chizuko's several years of dealing with Gaara did he even get a slight feeling for the various emotions that Gaara could employ.

"He's still alive. It's got something to do with this seal and why he can't move." Murmuring to himself, Chizuko prodded some of Lee's pectoral muscles, expecting a response he never got. "His muscles aren't responding. Interesting. This is quite a seal," the doctor muttered. Turning to Gaara, he brought his eyes up to meet the emotionless green ones. "This will take quite a while. You might as well leave unless you want to stay."

Gaara merely stared at Chizuko. "I will stay."

Chizuko stared at him for a few seconds before gesturing to a nearby chair. "Sit there, and be quiet." Gaara wordlessly took the seat and sat his gourd down next to his feet. Though it was bulky, it was a comfortable position for the Kazekage. Taking one final glance around him Gaara settled down into his mind, again searching out Shukaku. The doctor knew where he was; Chizuko would be able to make it through the barrier that Shukaku helped put up.

"_Shukaku. I need to talk to you."_ His voice rang out through the empty space, ringing oddly.

"**About what do you want to talk?" **Shukaku's voice mocked his own, echoing hollowly all around him.

"_I want your opinion about that fight earlier."_

"**What do you want to know about it?"**

"_Who were those people? I know you recognized them. What village are they from?"_

"**They're all missing-nin. They're associated with the Akatsuki in a few ways." **For some reason Gaara could tell that Shukaku was being unusually frank with him.

"_Why are you being so cooperative?" _Gaara asked, rather perturbed.

"**I figured I might let you know what's going to happen. It's going to be a lot of fun," **Shukaku said evilly. With that final comment he disappeared, leaving Gaara alone. Shaking his head of full red hair Gaara snapped out of the room to Chizuko's polite inquiry if he was okay.

"Did you figure it out?" Gaara asked sharply, a little irritated from his discussion with Shukaku.

"Yes, I did. It's a rare jutsu used only in Kirigakure. In short, what it does is stop neurons from moving from the neck down, therefore incapacitating the opponent. Lee cannot move anything but his neck or any facial muscles, though his brain still functions. Until the jutsu is removed, however, he will most likely be in a coma." Chizuko's face was passive, as he didn't know this Konoha jounin at all. It was a fairly neutral prognosis, to say the least.

"What would have happened had all six seals combined?"

"He would have certainly died. Three seals were bad enough."

"How do you take the seal off?" Curiosity laced Gaara's voice as he stared at Chizuko.

"Six powerful shinobi would have to be performing the proper Fuuinjutsu for at least half a day to remove the seal. It'd probably take anywhere from a full day to two days in this case, with the strength of the seal."

"Who would you recommend, Chizuko?" Gaara asked curtly.

"Obviously yourself, though you should keep tabs on Shukaku. Of the foreign Jounin I would suggest Uzumaki Naruto, since he's got Kyuubi, and… Maito Gai. I have been warned by Atsura-san to steer clear of Jyabu Mizu, so I do not recommend her. Of our Suna shinobi, obviously your siblings and Atsura would do the job. That's six." Proud of himself, Chizuko nodded his head firmly.

"How long do we have before the seal worsens?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Oh, you shouldn't start to unseal it for two more days. It will start to loosen by then, making it easier."

"Fine. Notify all connected personnel from Suna and I will talk to Gai and Naruto myself." Looking down at Lee for a few moments, Gaara returned his steely green gaze to the doctor. "What about Lee? Should he stay here?"

Chizuko seemed to debate this for a few moments before shaking his head. "It'd do him best to go back to his accommodations. The young ones are probably worried." With a nod, Gaara clipped his gourd back into its harness before bending over to pick Lee up. The jounin mumbled in his coma-like state as Gaara picked him up though Lee settled once Gaara started moving.

It started a few moments after Gaara left the door of the clinic. It was just their luck that their "house" was on the other side of Suna. Gaara's eyes were focused ahead when Lee started moving and talking. Lee was snuggling closer to Gaara's chest, causing the Kazekage much discomfort. However, he wasn't one to drop someone he was carrying (not that he had carried anyone before).

Murmurs were heard as Lee attempted to bury his head in the cloth of Gaara's chest, causing the Kazekage to flinch slightly. Having a strange Konoha jounin with a bowl-cut wearing bright orange legwarmers snuggle up to his chest wasn't exactly a normal day-to-day activity in Gaara's book. Probably not in anyone else's book, either.

Gaara nearly sighed with relief as he reached the view of his house with Naruto's head poking out the front door. Lee had kept moving his head and rubbing his forehead against Gaara's chest rather distractedly, both annoying and amusing the Kazekage. It was amazing to him that Lee hadn't flinched away and didn't object (not like he could) to being carried like a baby by such a predator like Gaara, especially with a monster like Shukaku hovering in his head. Gaara was hyperaware of the fact he could just crush Lee in less than a second, a fact that Shukaku kept reminding him of several times a minute.

"Whoah! What happened to fuzzy-brows?" Naruto's voice echoed in Gaara's ears, causing the man to flinch and nearly drop Lee. It had been nearly twenty minutes in near-silence and now the blonde-haired shinobi from Konohagakure had to puncture it with his obnoxious mouth.

"He was attacked. In two days, we'll need your help to dispel the seal they placed on him." Ignoring Naruto, Gaara kicked open the door and listened to the scurrying of children as the two young Jinchuuriki managed to dart out of his way. Darting lithely up the stairs Gaara hesitated. If he put Lee in the jounin's natural room who knew what would happen? Maybe those weird shinobi that Shukaku said were related to that organization, Akatsuki, would come back for him. A scrabbling sound as Naruto climbed the door secured it for him. It wasn't safe to leave Lee in his own room.

"Where are you taking him?" Naruto asked as Gaara did a total one-eighty.

"He's not safe by himself, and neither are the Jinchuuriki. There are enemy shinobi on the loose around here, and there's a sandstorm in a few days." Even as he spoke the words he felt the tingle deep in his stomach of an approaching sandstorm. "It will clear out the enemy quickly. For now, you need to watch Aya and Tomozu. In about a week, Lee will be able to move again. However, he won't be able to do anything but that and needs to be watched at all time. For some reason, the Akatsuki is after him. Keep an eye on the little ones. I'll watch Lee." With that final comment, Gaara strode purposefully into his office and glanced around for a place to set Lee.

Reclining on a cot in the corner was Atsura. "Place him here." She stood up and allowed her leader to set the Konoha jounin on the cot.

"What did you find out?" Gaara's voice was harsh as he set the sleeping Lee down. He turned around curtly, leaving his third eye watching both Lee and the window at the same time.

"They're definitely from several villages but they're holed up in Kirigakure, using some sort of forbidden Kinjutsu that we assume was given to them by the Mizukage. However, we have no definite proof that he is involved in this. At least nothing currently. I've sent some spies to Kirigakure to involve them there. We should have reports from them in a few weeks," Atsura answered efficiently. "They're definitely connected to the Akatsuki, though."

"What would you recommend?" Gaara asked quietly.

Atsura nearly started, shock running through her mind though not showing due to her ANBU mask. "I would recommend keeping Lee near you when you can, as you are the most powerful of the shinobi around here. The Kirigakure-nin and their followers wouldn't dare attack Lee with you near him. At least not a second time."

"Long-term?"

"I am not sure, Gaara-sama. For now, let's deal with it. Since they all died it might be months or years before they attack again." Though her words were not reassuring Gaara nodded.

"You may leave now." With a nod, Atsura disappeared. Gaara set his gourd down by his desk and got to work, a frown on his face.

**-+A+K+A+T+S+U+K+I+-**

"Kashamaru-sama, we've gotten a report back from Mizukage-sama," Kiore said seductively as she entered the leader of the Akatsuki's office. The lithe black-haired woman glanced up from the desk in which she was examining the reports. "All six of the ANBU he deployed were killed by Sabaku no Gaara."

"Why does that not shock me?" Kashamaru said, her voice like steel. She had inherited many of her father's mannerisms, as well as his unusual looks. Kashamaru had also inherited some rather unusual gifts, including a slight precognitive mannerism that often hindered her as much as it helped her. "Did they get the seal on Lee? That was first priority."

"From what our spy in Suna has gathered, three of the six seals were effective. Lee is in a coma and cannot move any muscles below his neck, at least not consciously," Kiore answered, her amber eyes sweet as she inched closer to Kashamaru.

"Kiore, quit being such a whore," Kashamaru said. Though the words were curt Kiore knew that it was a compliment said affectionately.

"But I am a whore," she said with a seductive smile.

"Kiore, quit hitting on Kashamaru." Uchiha Sasuke's voice was a mix between angry and petulant as he entered Kashamaru's office. He had been Kashamaru's lover for quite sometime but both of them were willing to share with Kiore. She was the official whore of the Akatsuki but again, that was her specialty.

"Kiore, I'll talk to you later." With a nod to her leader, Kiore left Kashamaru alone with Sasuke. From the look on his face and the petulant whine in his voice both Kiore and Kashamaru could tell that something was up. It didn't take the Akatsuki leader or a Genjutsu specialist who specialized in post-orgasmic Genjutsu to figure it out.

"You put me on another mission with HIM?" Sasuke hissed, obviously unhappy. Kashamaru regarded him with level amber eyes, annoyed by his reluctance.

"You two are brothers," she replied curtly. "You must forgive your past grievances and work towards the future. Without that, our fundamental plan will fail. We need teamwork of the highest degree to reach the highest output. You want revenge, do you not?"

"You can't seriously expect me to forgive him for killing my family, can you?" Kashamaru watched with a certain amount of amusement as the curse mark shivered under his skin, sensing his annoying but not releasing. Over the past few years Sasuke had built up an amazing amount of control, which started when he first found out Kashamaru's plan.

"Of course I can. Look how much that experience has helped you grow!" Smiling sweetly at her lover, Kashamaru clenched her fists together under her desk. It wasn't like her to paperwork (she normally made one of her lackies do it) but when it concerned something as important as this plan, she certainly was game. Another game was tormenting Sasuke about his brother. It was a commonly accepted fact everywhere that Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi, but since Kashamaru had forbidden it and cast a Kinjutsu that prohibited it there wasn't much Sasuke could do.

"Ah, Kashamaru-san. Little brother? Is that you?" Itachi's mocking voice came through the door as he opened it. He had his _kasa_ on as well as his robe. The only part of the taller man's body that could be seen was his eyes, which were whirling with the red of both his clan and the Sharingan. Sasuke jumped and Kashamaru tried desperately to hide her giggles.

"Itachi. Your brother and I were just discussing your next assignment," Kashamaru said, somewhat levelly.

"Which one?" Itachi replied, his voice dangerously silky.

"When you're paired with him, of course," Kashamaru replied sweetly. She knew Itachi was dangerous, but she also knew that she was more powerful then any of the other Akatsuki.

The way Itachi stopped talking and simply rolled his eyes indicated more about his mood then anything he'd ever say. Kashamaru smiled ever so slightly as she dug for a roll of parchment in the many drawers of her desk. "That one."

"I'm supposing you two would like to know the details?" Kashamaru spoke softly, sweetly, though both of the men could see the dangerous glinting of her eyes. It was obvious that she was getting fed up with their bickering, though she wasn't going to tell them outright. The proof would be in the thrashing that they both would receive if they didn't stop. Nodding their heads, the men turned away from each other at rather odd angles so it seemed as if they were staring at a wall instead of their leader. "I'm waiting."

"Yes, Kashamaru-sama," they chorused unhappily in unison, making the black-haired woman smile happily. Good; she had taught them well. They were like well-trained kindergarteners.

"Anyway. If you didn't hear from Kiore-chan, three of the six jutsu cast by those missing-nin the Mizukage recruited hit the Konohagakure jounin, Rock Lee. He's incapacitated from the neck down, but he can move his head. However, we've got some reports from our spy placed in Sunagakure that Gaara was carrying Lee around. We've confirmed the rumors that Gaara is keeping Lee with him to protect him, but we're not sure how deep that attachment goes." Kashamaru's voice was distant and analytic, analyzing the situation as she presented it.

"It can't be that deep, not if Lee's only been there a day," Itachi said quietly, musing. "I think, even though this is an issue mainly for an assignment, it would be good if we presented this before all of us."

"We'll deal with that later. Vanner, Giyon, Chya, and Deidara are out on missions. I'll gather us when they get back. Until then, no one will know the details besides you chosen few," retorted Kashamaru. "Any other inferences, based on the current data?"

"Are you sure you don't know anything else?" Sasuke's voice was lifeless as his fiery red eyes bored into Kashamaru's amber eyes.

Tilting her head and smiling sensuously at her lover, Kashamaru spoke softly, "Why would I know anything else?"

"You have the power of precognition," Itachi said sharply, catching onto what his brother was talking about. "Have you seen anything?"

Purposely being deceptive Kashamaru shook her head, maintaining a slight smile. "Of course I have. But the powers of future-seeing are not specific; I have seen hundreds of situations. It all depends on the choices that are made. However, there is one thing I saw that is for certain," Kashamaru said sweetly.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, his voice honey-coated as he looked endearingly at his lover.

Pure spite emulated from the slender body of the Akatsuki leader as she replied, "The fates of the Kazekage and Lee are intertwined in several areas. How and when I do not know. It started back, before Kimimaro's fight." Laced with venom, her voice caused both the Uchiha men to draw back. Rarely did Kashamaru get this mad, but when she did it was better off to be somewhere else.

"How do you know that?" Itachi was brave enough to ask and risk facing the wrath of the angry snake-nin.

"I have seen it. Now leave! And fetch me Fuuinju. I need to talk to her." Waving a hand about angrily Kashamaru dismissed them and summoned another of the Akatsuki. Since she had gained leadership more women had joined, though they were all level S missing-nin.

"I'm already here," said a shy, timid voice from right outside the door. The Uchiha men stormed out in a huff, letting the lithe figure of the dark-haired Fuuinju sneak inside to talk to her leader. "Why do you need me?" With her dark brown eyes and cute figure Fuuinju, like Kiore, made a good choice for espionage in enemy villages, especially with her shy demeanor.

"Why do you think?" Kashamaru's voice was tired as she slipped out of the top of her robe and turned around. "It's acting up again. I need you to put the strongest seal on it you can."

"Yes, Kashamaru-san," Fuuinju murmured, walking up to Kashamaru and looking at the series of strange patterns on the older woman's back. Twelve lines of various shapes and lengths twined over her left shoulder blade. They were a mark of her creation, of her birth. A spin on the traditional curse mark, these were something she was born with and couldn't do a thing about. However, the only ones who knew the origins and use of the curse mark left on Kashamaru's back were Kashamaru, Orochimaru, and Fuuinju, who was often called in to seal it so that it would quit irritating her body.

"What is its state?" Kashamaru demanded, causing the timorous woman to jump.

"It's active again, Kashamaru-san," Fuuinju spoke softly, watching the lines squiggle.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Kashamaru snapped, though Fuuinju could see her strength ebbing.

"I'll perform the required Fuuinjutsu." Fuuinju bowed her head and started making the handseals required for the Fuuinjutsu she had been taught by her mother to seal this kind of mark.


End file.
